


Similar and Different (Fanart)

by DragonReine



Series: Aoba Tops!! Fanart [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109608">Similar and Different</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar and Different (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Similar and Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109608) by [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami). 



> Original tumblr post: [[link]](http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/97800720737/more-porn-another-aoba-tops-inspired-fanart)
> 
> More porn! Another “Aoba tops!!”-inspired fanart, this time for harukami's [Similar and Different](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109608). 
> 
> SOMEONE is clearly enjoying the switching, LOL. At least, I imagine so, him being the demanding. cheeky brat that he is.
> 
> (I didn’t really intend to make Noiz look like he’s breaking the fourth wall, but I’m a little amused by it so I left it like that)


End file.
